Fine Spanish Wine
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Romano realy can't handle the strong stuff, but Antonio is a good guy anyway. SMUT. LEMON. YAOI GOODNESS. Uses Human names. -Disclaim- Please Review.


I'm saying it here because I rant at the end. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.

FINE SPANISH WINE

He didn't normally get so drunk, especially off Antonio's regular wines. But from time to time, Antonio would go into his special store for what he just called his "special wine". Romano scoffed and called it "date rape" wine. But who could blame him? After just one or two glasses he was usually too drunk to sit up. The drunkenness didn't particularly last long, but the aching _urge_ always outstayed its own welcome. But that didn't worry Antonio. He was patient, and never took him if he was drunk. Not to say that he didn't do _anything _to the younger nation.

This time as they lay in bed, Antonio hovered over Romano, lazily trailing a finger around Romano's nipples, leaning on one arm he bent nearer to kiss his neck. Romano's arms went up and covered his face, not so much out of embarrassment, but to give Antonio more access. Antonio replaced the fingers playing over Romano's chest with his mouth, sucking lightly. Romano bit down on his hand to try and stay quiet while his other hand tangled in his own hair and pulled. His whole body still felt warm but it was becoming less and less the wines fault.

"A-Antonio…!"

Romano thrusted up, desperate for friction. Antonio chuckled and got off of him and laid back down on the bed.

"B-bastard... what do you think you're doing?

Antonio chuckled a little.

"Well, I don't want to be left out."

Had Antonio said this while Romano was one-hundred percent sober, he might have too embarrassed and just turned around. As things were though, he climbed over Antonio and stratle his waist, grinding down until Antonio held his hips still. He groaned in protest.

"Romano."

Antonio's breathing was heavy. Romano lowered his head to a nipple and lightly bit down around it. Taking the nipple in his mouth he sucked gently, his other hand going to pinch and pull the other. Antonio groaned underneath as Romano began to move kisses and bites up his neck. Antonio started to pull Romano's pants down and off. His hands went down to Romano's hips, gently running his hands up and down his thighs.

"A-Antonio… I…"

"What is it that you want Lovi?"

Romano blushed at the use of the old pet name.

"I want to be on bottom."

Romano's words went straight to Antonio's groin. He flipped Romano over and on to his back, his hands trailing over the younger man's chest and stomach. Romano groaned with impatience and slowly guided Antonio's hands lower, nearly begging the older man to touch him. Each time Antonio would bring his hands back up, just to have Romano bring them back down again.

"Ahaha… you're so impatient, Lovi…"

Despite the chiding, Antonio brought his hands down closer to Romano's sex without actually touching. Nimble fingers traced lines along Romano's thighs.

Romano couldn't help it though, Antonio was moving too slowly for him. He brought one hand up to one of his own nipples to pull and twist it lightly, his other hand taking up his member, stroking himself with a little desperation. When Antonio saw what Romano was doing, he grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head with one large hand.

Romano was about to retaliate when he felt Antonio's still clothed member brushing against his own.

"D-damnit Antonio... P-pants n-now."

"Aww… Lovi, you're stuttering. Are you scared still?" Antonio's breath was hot on Romano's ear, his mind became fuzzy just enough that Antonio was sure that he wouldn't try touching himself again just yet. Letting go of Romano's wrists, he went down to remove his own pants. Once accomplished, Antonio moved himself so that both he and Romano's arousals brushed together.

"N-not-t s-scared-d j-just c-cold." Romano was shivering badly; he wasn't scared, but he wasn't cold either, he was madly eager to be with Antonio.

'That damn wine… always leaves me like this once I start to sober up…'

Antonio left a trail of kisses from Romano's collar to his ear and he whispered hotly,

"I'll just have to warm you up Lovi."

A large hand wrapped around both their hardened members and pumped slowly a few times, Romano moaning loudly, crying out when Antonio's mouth took up a pert nipple in his mouth.

Antonio's hand was soon covered in both of their pre-cum, he trailed the slickened hand down and with his index finger prod Romano's entrance. When the finger started to wiggle in, Romano's breathing came in ragged gasps, the wine had made him incredibly sensitive. Antonio added a second digit and watched for pain in Romano's face.

"Antonio…"

When he heard Romano groan his name like that, he worried that he may have hurt the boy.

"Are you alright?"

Antonio was concerned until he heard Romano's response.

"A-another, Antonio. Stick another finger in."

Antonio kissed Romano's neck, moaning at his lover's request, and obliged.

He continued to curl his fingers, stretch Romano's entrance, reveling in the knowledge that the tight heat around his fingers would be even tighter somewhere else.

Antonio lowered his mouth further leaving behind a trail of kisses and soft, scattered nips on Romano's stomach until finally he reached the younger mans twitching arousal. He had only just taken the head into his mouth when Romano came.

"I-I'm sorry Antonio! But it's all your fault anyway, you know…"

Romano was blushing, madly embarrassed by having cum so quickly.

"That's alright, Romano."

Antonio went to work reviving Romano's member which wasn't really a difficult task. Taking him in his mouth again, Antonio licked and sucked along the length. Romano was moaning loudly again, squirming and writhing under the tender touch.

"An-Antonio! Please! P-put it in!"

"You're stuttering again, Lovi." Antonio smirked but he couldn't help but comment to himself how cute Romano looked with his face flushed that adorable shade of red, or the innocently desperate tears that had begun to fall from his eyes.

He gently lifted Romano's legs and placed them around his waist as he positioned himself at Romano's entrance.

"Breathe, Lovi."

He slid himself slowly into Romano trying hard to focus on not hurting his small lover. Romano's small whimpers quickly turned to moans as Antonio sheathed himself completely in Romano's warmth. Antonio gasped when Romano thrusted upwards.

"Move b-bastard…"

Antonio smiled and pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in as gently as he could manage. He set a slow pace for Romano; he didn't want to hurt his little Lovi after all.

"Faster!"

Antonio almost lost it. He began to thrust harder as Romano wanted, finding an angle that let him brush against that delicate bundle of nerves deep within him. Romano's moans and whimpers were music to Antonio's ears, quickly pushing him closer and closer to his limit. He felt Romano clench tightly around him, his orgasm shaking him near violently.

"Antonio. Antonio. I love you!"

He couldn't hold it back any more. Antonio released deep into Romano, holding the smaller male close to him.  
"Wanna cuddle?"

"Go to hell bastard."

"I'll take that as a yes."

!&^%#$%^&^%$##$%&())(*(*%&$!#$%^&%(*}{?":}}}{^&%$#!

Wah wah fuck my life! I'm finally fucking done with this shit! AHHHH! This story is the longest I have actually ever published. *tears out hair* I can't fucking believe me! But I like the story; I just underestimated how embarrassing it is to know I write this! Romano! Fuck…

oTZ Sorry for that. Just needed to vent (and stop ingesting so much sugar so early in the day). I'm gonna go finish the other one now…


End file.
